Best Friends Forever!
by nicole.stevenson.18400
Summary: Carly Ann Elizabeth Knight and the Jackson brothers and sisters have been best friends since Carly was 2 years old. Her and Michael have been too. Since they were 10, Michael has had feelings for Carly, but refused to tell her in case it ruins their friendship. Now, Carly and Michael are 17 years old in 1975, and Michael finally asks her out. Read to find out!


"Best Friends Forever!"

This is a litte story I wrote that came to mind if I ever knew Michael Jackson since we were kids. We had a love story too! And a bunch of drama. Hope you like it! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. THIS STORY IS 100% FICTION.

Enjoy the story!

~Chapter 1

Carly's point of view, Encino, California, Saturday, August 28th, 1972, 4:30pm:

"MICHAEL!" I yelled as I chased my best friend through my backyard. It was the 14th time I snuck him out of his recording studio this year to have some fun. I remember the first time I got him out saying he was sick and he looked at me like I was crazy. But yet his stern father, Joseph, said okay but he had to be well enough to dance in 5 hours. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Carly Ann Elizabeth Knight, daughter of Berry Gordy's best friend, Sam Nicholas Knight, and Diana Ross's cousin, Sharon Danielle Knight. I'm 14 years old, my birthday is June 18th, 1958. I know, I have a chance of becoming a big singing star like Michael and his brothers, but I don't wanna always be busy like they are. Since we were 6 years old Michael has been trying to convince me to be famous so we can travel the world with our families, but I already am hounded by Jackson 5 fans since I'm the J5's only best friend. Anyway, back to what's going on. Michael had just told a really funny joke about my face that made me half angry, but then again I ended up laughing my butt off first. "You know you can't catch me, girl! You too slow! Haha!" He yelled back, almost 20 feet away from me. "You are dead meat when I catch you! You applehead!" I yelled. "That is IF you catch me 'lil missy!" He yelled back, then stopped running when he realized I called him 'Applehead'. "What did you just call me?" He said trying not to laugh as I almost ran into him after he stopped running. "Nothing, Mikey! I called you nothing!" I said, realizing what he was trying to do, I backed away from him slowly. "Well it must've been something! It sure was loud enough for China to hear!" He laughed, almost falling to the ground. "What in the world is wrong with you Mike? Did you sniff Berry's cigarettes again? I told you it could get ya high with one look!" I said, trying my best not to laugh myself. That sentence just made him laugh even harder. After a few minutes, he stopped laughing and calmed down.

Then I saw him walk up to me and wrap his long, skinny, strong arms around my waist and picked me up off the ground, then I noticed him staring at something. I realized a big lake, at least 18 feet away from us. 'Oh no,' I thought, as he lifted me over his shoulder and walked toward the lake. "No Mike! Let me down! Let me down pleaseee! Oh come on! This is a new outfit!" I pleaded with him, as he removed his shoes and laughed. I tried to squirm free but for a 14 year old, that boy sure did have a strong grip! He started walking into the water, and I started screaming for him to let me go, but he wouldn't budge. "Under one condition," he said, already standing in the knee-high water. I could feel the warm water on my toes already since I was kicking so much. "What?! I'll do anything! Just please let me gooo!" I yelled. "Okay, okay. Only if you say..." He trailed off for a few seconds, then he smiled. "...You won't call me 'Applehead' again." "Okay! Fine, I promise I won't call you 'Applehead'! Now let me down pleaseeee!?" I pleaded. I could tell he smirked shyly. It was so cute when he acted shy around people, especially me. "Okay, but only because it's time for us to go back to the studio." He grinned evily. Then he dropped me in the water with a splash! "MICHAEL JOSEPH JACKSON!" I screamed as I looked at him floating in the lake with me. "What? You said to let you down, so I let you down. What's the problem?" He was laughing so hard, I was scared he'd swallowed some lake water. I held in a long breath, then pushed him underwater with me. We both were taught to hold our breaths for at least a minute and 10 seconds in emergency life-saving accidents. We swam all the way to the bottom of the lake and played for a few seconds. He layed onto the underwater sand and looked at the tadpoles swimming and the fish hiding from us. Then I tapped Michael on the shoulder trying to make him understand that we needed to go back up to breathe. We swam back up, laughing histerically. "That was so fun!" Michael said, swimming to land. I didn't even realize we were in the middle of the big lake so it'd probably take 2 minutes to swim back.

Just great.

As we swam back, I heard loud shouts from I think 2 men. They weren't just 2 men. They were my father, Sam, and Michael's father, Joseph. "CARLY ANN ELIZABETH KNIGHT!" Sam shouted. "MICHAEL JOSEPH JACKSON!" Joseph shouted. "GET YOUR LYIN', TROUBLE-MAKIN' SELFS OVER HERE NOW!" They shouted in unison. We floated frozen in the lake. Oh no, this wasn't gonna be good anytime soon...

As our mothers, Sharon, and Katherine, wrapped us up in towels and washed our clothes, me and Michael's fathers rudely shouted and occasionally sweared at us in rage. "I mean what were you two worthless pieces of garbage doing out there anyway!?" Sam shouted at us. "Lovin' or somethin'?" A split second after those words came out of MY father's mouth, Michael and I both blushed a blood-red color in the cheeks then I fainted. Everything went black from then on.

Carly's point of view, Encino, California, Sunday, August 29th, 1972 (Michael's 14th birthday), 6:00am:

I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and Michael. Whoaaaa... Wait, WHAT? MICHAEL? My eyes shot open as Michael appeared in my view. 'WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE DOING HERE?!' I thought, as I saw his eyes slowly open. I immediatatly closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep. I guess he was convinced because he got up from the bed we were lying in slowly, trying not to wake me up, and went into his closet pulling out a Diana Ross & the Supremes t-shirt. I don't really know why he likes her anyway, he never told me. She's probably twice his age, too. He took off his shirt he was currently wearing, and LORD, DID I DROOL! Even though we both were 14, I still got a bit shy around him and he did the same around me. It was probably because we were teenagers so it might have been the teenage hormones watching instead of the real me. But I really needed to get those thoughts out of my head because mainly both of our families were witnesses of Jehovah God. Just me and my mom, then Michael, his mother, then the other 8 of his siblings. We all went to the same congregation, and we both knew very well that getting intimate with each other before marriage was a complete crime or sin as we say. When he put on the Diana Ross t-shirt, I almost threw up. Good thing he didn't notice since he was facing his back to me and his front to the mirror. But I was a bit jealous I have to admit. But then he got me really mad. He took his left hand in the mirror, kissed it, then put his hand right on her picture. ON THE LIPS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! A gasp escaped my mouth as Michael took off his shirt again and put on a plain blue-stripped t-shirt. Now that time he noticed and looked at me through the mirror. He blushed, then smiled and said, "Saw somethin' you like?" I made an 'O' with my mouth. "Michael Joseph Jackson..." I started out, then smiled, giggling. I love calling hm by his full name, too. "..I do not know how you kiss your mother with that mouth..." I finished. Then, we both busted out laughing. A few seconds later, Mrs. Jackson popped her head into Michael's room to find me rolling on the bed laughing, and Michael dying of laughter on the floor. "Good to see you kids bustin' your guts. Did I miss something?" She said, smiling. "Good morning, Mrs. Jackson!" I said, still giggling. I got up to hug her. "Good morning, Hon! And please for the 100th time, call me Katherine! Been sayin' that since you were a youngin'!" She said, smiling. "Morning, Mother!" Michael said, smiling, hugging his mother tight. "Good morning, baby! What's gotten into you? You act as if Joseph just got beaten at Bingo by a thug!" She said, giggling. I couldn't stop laughing. Literally. Michael laughed as well. "Oh nothing, Mother. I'm just very happy right now!" He said, grinning. "Oh yes? Considering you slept with your best friend here?" Katherine said, winking at me and I smiled. Michael went completely red in the face. Oh god, his face! Priceless! Me and Katherine were dying lying across his bed, laughing 'til our sides hurt. "Why are you all so mean to meeee?" Michael whined, sounding like a 5 year-old as he crawled into his Momma's arms. She was still laughing and so was I, so Michael got out of Katherine's arms, and crawled into his bed lying between me and his Mother, and put a pillow over his head to block out our screams of laughter filling the house. Once we stopped, the 3 of us decided to talk about things before going dowstairs to eat.

Jackie, Marlon, Randy, Janet, LaToya, Rebbie, Jermaine, and Tito were already downstairs ready for breakfast. Since it was a Sunday, and also Michael's 14th birthday, everyone decided to stay home and have fun with the 2 familes. And when me and Michael got ready for the day I wanted a full explanation on why I slept in his room... Next to him. After probably 20 minutes of constant laughing-our-heads-off conversations between me, Katherine, and a very red in the cheeks Michael, I got up to shower and put on my favorite Jackson 5 t-shirt, and a pair of blue knee-high shorts from my overnight bag. Katherine went out of the room to wake my mom up. My mom, my dad, my cousins, and I slept over with the Jackson family almost every weekend, so Katherine decided to keep an overnight bag in Michael's closet because that's the place I stayed in for the weekend. We all were very close. I know it's weird but my mom and my 2 cousins, Natalie and Mara, stayed over in the 3 guest bedrooms. Plus, Michael slept on the floor because of the gentleman he is, and I slept in his bed. Most of the time we'd get only 3 to 5 hours of sleep because we'd stay up talking until we fell asleep. Michael's like a twin brother to me, and I love him to bits! After I put on my J5 t-shirt, I went out of Michael's bathroom, and sure enough, I still looked like a mess. I gave Michael a death glare as he laughed at my appearance. My hair was flying all over the place even though it was wet, and my eyes looked droopy and depressing. I looked like the undead basically, while Michael being the J5 star he is, looked like a normal, handsome, charming 14 year-old. "Don't start it, Mike," I said, still giving the death glare to my best friend. "I already know I look like Nosforatu." He giggled a bit when I said, 'Nosforatu'. I went back into the bathroom, washed my face, and brushed and combed my hair, put on my makeup and jewelry, then came back out. Michael had his mouth wide open. I chuckled. "Hahaha, hey whoa there! You don't want any drool on your carpet do ya?" I asked, as he stared at me. I didn't know why, except that I was just as skinny as he was and had straight hair down to my waist. Yes, I grew my hair out and straightened it by myself. "U-U-Umm, sorry. I didn't know you looked THAT beautiful with your hair out." He answered. I could have hit him because he sounded so stupid, but I just smiled and said sarcastically, "Oh really? You've seen me with my hair out before." Then I realized what he was trying to say. "Oh my goodness, did you just say I was ugly?" I smiled and threw a pillow at him. He put his hands up, surrendering. "Hey, no way! You are and always have been beautiful, just not this much." He said. I threw another pillow at him. "Shut up!" I said, playfully. He laughed and we both went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Well check it out! The lovey-dovey birds decided to join us!" Jackie joked. "Oh please, they've got more love for each other than you'll ever have," LaToya said. "I mean look at you! You've got a face only a mother could love, and she doesn't." Everyone bursted out laughing, even Katherine. Jackie sat there, grumbling. Michael blushed and I laughed. "Oh come on now LaToya, I love all my children... And their faces... Equally." Katherine said. That just made us laugh harder. Then Joseph and Sam came in, and once everyone noticed, we immediatly shut up. They both sat down, Sam next to me, and Joseph next to Michael. Michael and I both turned to look at each other and gave the Oh-God-Kill-Us-Now looks. Katherine noticed this and tried to start a conversation. "So Carly, I heard you're planning to get baptized next month! That is truely amazing for a bright, young girl like you to be dedicating your life to Jehovah God!" She said, looking at me. I gave her a smile and said, "Yes, Mrs. Jackson, and I'm looking forward to it! I can't wait to pioneer too! It's my dream to go to the Watchtower Farms in New York one day." I said, smiling even though I was terrified of Joseph and Sam. Everyone except for Joseph and Sam clapped for me. "Ah she don't need none of that mess. She ain't nothin'! Just like this piece of trash right here," Joseph said, pointing to me and Michael. "Ain't nothin' but pieces of garbage! Just look! She can't do nothin' right! That's why she's single!" After Joseph finished his sentence, everyone at the table stared at him in shock. "Well finally, someone else with a mind that works!" Sam said, smiling at Joseph. "No, Carly isn't a piece of garbage! You are!" Michael said to Sam. "Boy, are you out of your mind? You are not her father, so keep that mouth of yours closed!" Sam said. I didn't like what my father said to my best friend at all. So I took all of my strength, and spoke up to Sam. "No, you keep yours closed! Don't you dare talk to him like that again! You stupid excuse for a human!" Then, Jackie, Marlon, Randy, LaToya, Rebbie, Tito, Jermaine, and even little Janet stared at me making an 'Ooooooooo' sound with their mouths. Even Michael was shocked. Then Sam looked at me like I was crazy and said, "Girl, don't you have respect? You better shut your mouth and apologize!" I shook my head no. Then he slapped me hard in the face. And God, did it hurt! My mother got up and ran to me on the other side of the table, while everyone's mouths were wide open. I stood up from the table and asked Katherine if I could be excused. "Yes, but wa-" Before she finished her sentence, I ran to the door, opened it, then ran outside. I thought I heard Michael call my name, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be near that evil, sick, twisted creature Sam. I ran through the woods, and ran 3 blocks 'til I reached my house. I climbed up to my unlocked bedroom window, went inside, and closed it. At least 6 tears ran down my cheeks as I layed down on my bed, screaming into my pillow.

Michael's point of view, Encino, California, Sunday, August 29th, 1972, 8:22am:

"Carly! Carly, wait!" I shouted to my best friend as she ran around a corner out of my sight. Now, I am a fast runner, but when it comes to a very angry Carly, I'm no match for her. At that moment I wanted to run back inside to her father, Sam and beat him to a pope! Nobody upsets my best friend! Let alone hit her! But I don't really agree to violence, so no way. But I'm very proud of her standing up to her father for me. I just hope she's okay. But I'm not leaving her alone, though. I figured she probably went to her house, so I went there. I climbed up to her bedroom window, that was always unlocked so I could come up and talk with her sometimes, and same for my window. I opened it and looked inside to find Carly screaming to the top of her voice in her pillow. I went inside and closed the window, as quietly as possible. I slowly crawled into her bed with her, got on top of her, and gave her a big hug. She squirmed in fright but then realized it was just me and hugged me back. "Are you okay, Carls?" I asked, worried but happy she didn't ask me to leave. "Yeah, I'm fine Mike, but can you please leave? I don't want you to see me like this." Carly said. Oops, spoke too soon. But I'm still not leaving her alone. "It's okay, Carly, we're best friends, like brother and sister. We've known each other since we both were 2 years old. You've seen me cry too. Remember when Joseph called me worthless and punched me in my stomach? You stayed in my room with me the whole day. So I'm not leaving you alone to cry by yourself." I said. "Oh alright, but only because you're my best friend." She sighed. I got off of her and rolled next to her as she turned herself toward me. She turned her face toward mine and then I noticed why she didn't want me to see her. She had a black and blue bruise on her cheek where her dad hit her. "Oh my gosh! Carly I'll be right back you need an ice pack!" I said, hopping out of her bed and running downstairs to her kitchen grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and running back upstairs to her side. I sat next to her as she layed on her bed and carefully, and gently put the ice pack on Carly's bruise. She shivered and winced from the cold and pain. An hour passed and Carly fell asleep on my shoulder. Her bruise was healing very well so I put the ice pack on her nightstand next to her bed. I decided to stay here a while until she woke up, then we'd go back. I layed down next to her in her bed, and drifted to sleep...

Sharon's point of view, Encino, California, Sunday, August 29th, 1972, 9:47am:

I hope my baby's okay. I have no idea what I was thinking when I married Sam. He was a very charming gentleman, but he wasn't so gentle when Carly was 5. When she was 5 he punched her in the face for stealing his wedding ring to wear herself. Since then he's been nothing but a disgrace and abusive to her. He always comes home drunk and angry, and takes it out on poor Carly. I was shocked when she talked back to him earlier. I really want a divorce, but that's against Jehovah's wishes. I'll kick him out the next time he touches her! We'll still be married, but separated. Katherine and I are sitting in the backyard talking about how we both hate how abusive our husbands are to our children. "I'm kicking him out the next time he hits her!" I said, angry. "I know it's against Jehovah's wishes, but we'll still be married, just separated." "I'll do the same then. I hate it that Michael gets so scared of Joseph sometimes that he vomits just at the sight of him!" Katherine said, equally angry. "I should really go check up on her to see if she's okay.." I said, worried for my precious daughter. "No need, Hon," Katherine said, glancing back at the house. "I'll send the kids, they're probably looking for Michael anyhow. Jackie, Jermaine, Randy, Marlon, Tito, LaToya, Rebbie, and Janet, come out here!" She yelled. All of them were outside in less than a minute. "Yes, Mama?" Marlon said. "I need you all to go and search for Carly. If you can, try to find Michael too. All 13 of us need to talk." Katherine said. The Jackson kids nodded their heads and headed out to find Michael and my daughter.

Normal point of view, Encino, California, August 29th, 1972, 9:55am:

"Ok, we might have to split up, Scooby-Doo style," Jackie said, being funny but still serious. "Marlon, me, Randy, and Tito can check her house, and Rebbie, LaToya, Janet, and Jermaine can search for them around the block or at least close to her house. We all know about the tree house she has, and her unlocked bedroom window, so the guys and I are gonna check her room first. All of us meet back here in 20 minutes. Let's go!" Jackie said, and everyone split into the 2 groups. Jackie and the guys climbed up to Carly's bedroom window, and crept inside, only to find Michael and Carly sleeping in Carly's bed. Carly had black and blue bruises on the left side of her face, and an ice pack on her nightstand next to her bed. All the guys cooed at Michael and Carly as Jackie said, "Go Mike!" That woke Michael up from his peaceful sleep. "Hey, what are you guys doin' in here?" Michael said softly. He was embarrassed, but he didn't get up because he didn't want to wake Carly up. She looked too peaceful and child-like. "Looking for you and Carly. Momma wants to talk with you and her and Mrs. Knight. The girls are searching for you in the woods with Jermaine." Marlon said. "Wait, were we interrupting somethin'?" Marlon said, winking at Michael as his brothers laughed. Michael blushed. "No! I-I mean no, you didn't. Carly ran in here so I followed her and I got a pack of ice for her bruise and she fell asleep on my shoulder." Michael said. That woke Carly up, too. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked, tired. "Mother wants to talk to us so everyone's looking for us. Jackie and the guys came in here looking for us." Michael said. Carly nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. "Way to go, Mike! We knew one day ya'll would get together!" Tito said. "Yeah!" Marlon said. "About time!" Jackie said. "Haha, go Mike!" Randy said. At that time Carly walked out of the bathroom and sat at her desk, turning her chair to the boys. "You do know I heard that right? No, Michael and I aren't dating, nor did anything going on in you guys's minds happen. What Michael said is what happened, Kay?" She said. The guys nodded their heads and looked at Michael with a 'Let's go' expression on their faces. Michael and Carly took the hint and followed the brothers outside and sure enough, Katherine and Sharon along with the girls and Jermaine were already waiting there for them. "Okay kids, we all need to go back home and talk. The 13 of us." Katherine said. The guys climbed down the roof as Carly slid down. Michael caught her and let her down. Everyone walked back home and went inside to the dining room and Joseph and Sam were already sat down in their chairs. Carly gulped, took a deep breath, and looked at Michael. He did the same and looked at Carly. 'Help me' She mouthed to him. Michael took the hint and mouthed to her, 'Make an excuse'. Immediately Carly said to Katherine, "May I use the bathroom?" "Sure, but hurry, we have things to talk about." Carly walked past her father and Joseph, as they gave her disgusted looks and ran to the bathroom. Michael saw how frightened she was and asked Katherine if he could check on her to see if she's alright. "Alright, hon, but hurry please." She said. Michael ran up to his room and knocked on his bathroom door. "Carly, are you okay?" He asked, worried. "Yes, I'm fine, Mike. You can go back downstairs with everyone else, I'm just fine." Carly said, not doing a good job of hiding the pain and fright in her voice. Michael wasn't dense at all. He knew she was hurting so he opened the door and went inside to find Carly throwing up in the toilet. Michael quickly ran to her pulling her long hair from her face and holding it for her. She finished and wiped her mouth with a cloth, flushed the toilet and sat on the seat looking down at her feet. "No, you're not fine, Carls. What's wrong?" Michael said, softly. She then started crying. Michael picked Carly up and carried her to his bed, setting her in his lap. "Please tell me, Carly. I know you're scared but I need you to tell me how you're feeling. Please?" Michael said, softly, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm scared, Michael. I'm so scared. The last time he hit me like that he threatened to kill me! I'm scared for my life here! I'm his daughter! I'm supposed to be 'Daddy's Little Angel', not 'Daddy's Little Piece Of Trash'!" She said, still crying. Michael held her and shushed her, saying, "Don't you worry, Carls, I promise I won't let him hurt you again. He'll have to go through me first if he wants to even touch you!" Michael said. "Besides, I think you're an angel. You're my angel, and I thank Jehovah everyday that he brought me a girl like you for a best friend. I love you, Carly." At his words, Carly cried joyful tears. "Michael, you don't know how thankful I am that Jehovah brought me a boy like you for a best friend too. You're my friend, and my only friend that I have. I love you too, Michael." She said, smiling. Then Michael started singing 'I'll Be There', to her, a hit from the Jackson 5 in 1970.

"You and I must make a pact,  
we must bring salvation back,  
where there is love, I'll be there.  
I reach out my hand to you,  
I'll have faith in all you do,  
just call my name, and I'll be there.  
Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter, togetherness, well it's all I'm after. Whenever you need me, I'll be there.  
I'll be there to protect you, with a non-  
selfish love that respects you.  
Just call my name, and I'll be there.  
If you should ever find someone new,  
I know he better be good to you.  
'Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there.  
Don't you know baby, yeah, yeah.  
I'll be there, I'll be there.  
Just call my name, I'll be there.  
Just look over your shoulders, honey!  
I'll be there, I'll be there.  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there."

When Michael stopped singing, Jackie, Jermaine, Randy, LaToya, Rebbie, Tito, Marlon, and Janet came in Michael's room. "Awww, you guys are so cute!" Janet said, holding her teddy bear. Michael blushed and held Carly in his lap on the right side, as little Janet came and hopped in her big brother's arms. "Is Carly okayy?" She said, hugging Carly as Michael held them both in his lap. "Yes honey, I'm okay. I just got a little sick." Carly said, hugging 6 year-old Janet back. The 8 siblings gathered Michael and Carly on his bed, hugging them both in a group hug. "Don't worry, Carly, if we had to cope with Joseph hurting us, then you can with Sam. We can see that because you're the strongest person we know!" Jackie said. Everyone else nodded agreeing with their brother. "Okay, Carls, are you ready to talk with everyone downstairs?" Michael said. Carly nodded and got off of Michael's lap. Janet took her little hand in Carly's and she smiled and picked Janet up then kissed her on the cheek, as everyone gathered around Carly, then Michael came up and took Carly's hand in his and everyone walked downstairs toward the dining table and sat down. Carly looked down at her lap, as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Michael sat down next to her and squeezed her hand gently. She loved how much of a gentleman Michael was, so she smiled looking at him, then Katherine started talking. "Well, Sharon and I wanted to talk to everyone about Sam and Joseph's abuse toward everyone. So Sam and Joseph," She said, staring at the two men. "If you both ever hit the kids again, Sharon and I will personally kick you out of our houses and call the police. You got it?" Joseph and Sam didn't like the sound of that at all. "Shut up woman! This is MY house! You can't kick me out!" Joseph yelled, angrily. Katherine stood up, walked to the living room, picked up the phone and carried it to the table. She started dialing 911. "Oh really? You do realize these children have bodyguards, correct? And you are no longer their manager, Berry Gordy is. You are just the father, and an abusive one at that. Now will I have to call their bodyguards and have them escort you out?" She said. Sam and Joseph angrily nodded 'no'. Everyone cheered and hugged, as Michael and Carly high-fived, and hugged. Michael whispered into Carly's ear, "See? I promise I won't let him hurt you again." They let go of each other and Janet said, "Hey! I wanna go swim! These feet weren't just made for walkin' y'know!" Everyone laughed and Katherine said, "Alright, it's 10:30, so everyone get on your swimsuits and let's go swimming!" Everyone cheered again and ran upstairs to their rooms in just 5 minutes. The kids went out to the big backyard, and jumped right into the outdoor pool. Michael smirked and lifted Carly in his arms and carried her to the pool. "Are you gonna do this everyday?" She joked, remembering yesterday, and their lake experience. "No, but I'm bored so I want you to swim with me!" He said as he reached the pool and jumped in with Carly still in his arms. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carly screamed as her best friend threw them both into the pool. "MICHAEL!" She screamed, as she surfaced the water. Jackie, Jermaine, LaToya, Rebbie, Tito, Randy, Marlon, and Janet laughed so hard, Jackie and Marlon fell underwater laughing. Michael was laughing just as hard, so Carly decided to play a trick on Michael. She held her breath, went underwater, and pinched Michael in the leg. "YOUCH!" He screamed, getting his brothers' and sisters' attention. "Something bit me! SNAKE!" He screamed as he quickly swam to the stairs and ran to get a towel when Carly surfaced the water and scared Michael as he screamed loud enough to wake the dead. The kids were laughing so hard they had to get out of the pool to not drown from laughing. Janet, laying on the pool cement, couldn't breathe because she was laughing so much. "That's not funny! She could've killed me!" Michael said, still shaking from Carly's little 'prank'. "Yeah sure Mike, a little scare from Nature's Most Gentle species could kill you." Jackie said, still giggling. That made everyone laugh harder. The Jackson family were mostly known for their talent and amazing sence of humor. Everyong went back inside to eat lunch and went outside to play basketball with the boys. "I'm open! I'm open! Tito I'm open!" Jermaine said, opening his hands ready for Tito to pass him the basketball, when Carly came out of nowhere and knocked the ball out of Tito's hands, jumped and dunked the basketball into the basket scoring for Michael, Jackie and Marlon. "Heyy, that's not fair! She isn't even in the game!" Jermaine whined, making Carly giggle. "Well it's fair that I can dunk and you can't." She teased. "Oooooooooooh ouch!" Everyone said. "Oh so you got sass too? Well then, I bet you can't beat me at basketball." Jermaine challenged Carly. She nodded and grabbed the ball as she walked to Jermaine in his face and said, "Bring it on." Jermaine got stunned for a moment then said, "Okay, your funeral. 1 on 1!" She giggled as she stole the ball from Jermaine 12 times, and made 10 dunks, winning the game and leaving Jermaine speechless. Everyone including Michael cheered for Carly as everyone gave her high-fives and Michael did their 'special handshake' with her. "Hey, you didn't tell me you played basketball!" He said. "Oh I don't. I just watch you guys play and pay attention. That was actually my first time playing for real." Michael's jaw dropped. "Oh wow!" He exclaimed as she giggled and nodded. The rest of the day was basically just the 2 families talking, laughing, eating, and playing. Natalie, Carly, and Mara cracked a lot of jokes every hour or so. Then at 9:30pm everyone going to their rooms for bed because school and work was the next day. Sharon, Sam, and Carly decided to stay over at the Jacksons' place again, so her cousins, Natalie and Mara, and Sam, and Sharon went into the 3 guest rooms and Carly as usual went into Michael's room for the night in her pajamas. She said goodnight to everyone and went into his room. Michael was already making a place for him to sleep on the floor since he finished making up his bed for Carly to sleep in. "Hey Mike?" She asked, as a thunderstorm started rolling in. Before Michael could answer, a loud clap of thunder and a strike of lightening appeared across the sky. Carly screamed as she jumped into Michael's bed and hid under the covers. Michael quickly jumped into his bed with her, also frightened by the lightening. He crawled under the covers and shivered in fright, but he knew he should be comforting her not him, so he found her in the covers and hugged her, as another loud clap of thunder roared through the house. "Michael?" Carly asked, softly. "Yes, Carly?" "Can you sleep here tonight? I'm scared even at 14 years old." "Sure, Carls. I'm scared too. Wanna talk?" He said, looking in her brown fright-filled eyes. He saw a tear run down her cheeks and he wiped it away with his finger. Then, the fright in Carly's eyes turned to joy. "Oh my goodness, Mike! I've got an idea for a song!" She said as she jumped out of bed and to Michael's piano. She found paper and a pencil and wrote down her idea that she named 'One Day In Your Life' and started singing:

"One day in your life, you'll remember a place,  
someone touching your face, you'll come back and you'll look around you. One day in your life,  
you'll remember the love you found here,  
you'll remember me somehow. Though you don't need me now, I will stay in your heart.  
And when things fall apart, you'll remember one day,  
One day in your life, when you find that you're always waiting, for the love we used to share.  
Just call my name, and I'll be there.  
You'll remember me somehow, thought you don't need me now, I will stay in your heart, and when things fall apart, you'll remember one day. One day in your life, when you find that you're always lonely, for the love we used to share, just call my name,  
and I'll be there."

When Carly finished the song, she stopped playing the piano and Michael looked at her in awe. "Wow Carly! That was amazing! I can't believe you came up with that yourself!" He said. "Oh I just thought of it, followed by the things you did today, and bam! it just crossed my mind," She said. "I was thinking if you'd ever do another solo album other than 'Got To Be There' and 'Ben', then you could put that song on the new album. I'll give you full credit." "No way! You wrote it and I'd never think of something like that to write! I'll tell you what, you have full credit, and I'll do another solo album." Michael said. "Great! It's a deal! Well I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Michael." Carly said, getting into Michael's bed. "Goodnight, Carly." Michael said as he went into his bed too as another loud clap of thunder rung out. Carly screamed again as Michael shushed her as they both tried to fall asleep. "It's okay, it's just thunder." Michael said as he sang I'll Be There to her singing her to sleep. When he finished the song, Carly was sound asleep. She started to go off into dreamland...

Carly's dream, Santa Barbara, California, Monday, June 14th, 1993, 11:23am:

Reporters were swarming outside of Michael Jackson's Neverland Ranch waiting for Michael to come out of his mansion to answer questions on his child molestation charges. Also were hundreds of fans waiting for autographs. Michael was inside his room looking out the window to the hundreds of people outside his mansion, crying. "Why Jehovah? Why do they have to make me suffer?" Michael said. He decided to set the story straight so he walked outside as the reporters and fans surrounded him. "Mr. Jackson, is it true that you molested this 13 year-old boy?" One reporter said. "Michael! Will you be willing to pay this child's parents the money for the charges?" Another said. "Mr. Jackson! Mr. Jackson! How do you feel about this child accusing you of molesting him?" Another one said. "Michael! Michael I love you!" A fan screamed. Carly was outside too. She couldn't control herself. She felt like she was posessed and then she yelled, "You are sick! You PEDOPHILE! I hate you!" Michael heard her. He quickly turned around and ran back inside slamming the door. Carly then got control of herself and realized what she just said. She ran to Michael's door and knocked saying, "Michael! Michael I'm so sorry! I couldn't get control of myself! Please open the door!" Michael did open the door and glared at her with pain and tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you'd say that, Carly. I thought we were best friends. But I guess you just liked me for my fame like everyone else. Well I hate you too! Get out and never come here again! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT!" Michael screamed, pushing her outside and slamming the door in her face. She started crying and then she heard her voice in her head screaming, "You are sick! You PEDOPHILE! I HATE YOU!" The same sentence rung through her head over and over again as she yelled out loud, "Shut up! No he's not! Leave me alone! Shut up!" The voice didn't stop. But then she heard Michael's voice in her head saying, "I hate you, too! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He said in her head again and again.

Normal point of view, Encino, California, Monday, August 30th, 1972, 1:15am:

"Shut up! Leave me alone! He's not! He's not a pedophile! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Carly screamed in her sleep. Michael woke up and found Carly lying next to him screaming in her sleep. He tried to wake her up before she woke everyone else. "Carly! Carly wake up! Carly!" He said as he shook her by the shoulders gently. Carly's eyes shot open as she jerked up, breathing heavily. "Carly, Carly are you okay? What's wrong?" Michael said, softly rubbing her back to wake her up. From her dream Carly was still shocked and speechless. "B-Bad dream," She stuttered out. "It was a really bad dream." Just then everyone including the kids, Katherine, and Sharon came into the room to see what was going on. "What's going on? Are you both okay?" Marlon said, yawning but still awake. "Everything's okay guys, Carly just had a bad dream, that's all." Michael said. Katherine walked over to Carly's side of the bed and patted Carly's back gently. "Hon, are you alright?" She said. "Y-Yes, Mrs. Jackson, I'm okay. I just had a bad dream I guess." Carly said. "Ok, well get some rest sweetie, you go to school in 7 hours." "Okay, Mrs. Jackson. Thank you. " Carly said, looking down at her lap. "Not a problem, sweetie. Goodnight." Katherine said, kissing Michael, and Carly on the forehead as everyone left the room. Michael got out of bed and switched the light off and got back into his bed with a still shocked Carly. "Carls, do you wanna talk about it?" Michael said, softly. "I don't know, it's like it could happen in real life," Carly said. "It seemed so real." "Well, can you tell me what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost. It must've been that bad, huh?" He said. Carly stood up from the bed and walked to the window. "Ok, well first, it was in 1993, you and I were 35, and you were accused of molesting a 13 year-old boy. And the reporters were outside your mansion named 'Neverland'. Next you went outside trying to say you didn't do it, when you heard me scream, 'You are sick! You PEDOPHILE! I hate you!'. Then you started crying and you ran back inside as I tried to say sorry and that I didn't mean it but you didn't believe me and you said you never wanted to see me again." Carly said, a few tears running down her face. Michael sat there on the bed, stunned. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, too. Michael was speechless. But he finally found the words to speak a few minutes later. "Oh my goodness. Carly I promise to Jehovah I wouldn't do anything like that. Ever. Nor would I ever say I never wanted to see you again. I have no idea how that could happen, but I hope it won't. You are, were, and will forever be my best friend and I promise nothing can change that." He got up to hug her. It was a long hug as they rocked back and forth. When they let go, they both had tears running down their faces. Michael wiped hers away and Carly wiped his away and smiled. Carly looked at the clock and it read 2:14am. "Oh goodness, Mike! We'd better get to bed! School starts at 9:00!" Carly hurried into Michael's bed as he did the same and switched off the light. "Wait, we forgot to pray," Michael said as they both hopped out of bed again. "Dear our heavenly father, Jehovah, we thank you for blessing us with wonderful family and friends, with food and water, with life, and with your love and kindness. In the name of Jesus Christ, Amen." They both said in unison. Carly and Michael went back into bed, said goodnight, and tried to sleep. Michael fell asleep fast, but Carly didn't. She stayed up all night just thinking about the dream she had. It worried her and it hurt her. She prayed by herself not to let that happen to Michael. She was going to do all she could to make sure that dream didn't become real. It seemed so real. If it did happen, Carly would set the story straight. She knew that Michael would never ever do something like that. Ever. Carly closed her eyes and thought about the first time her and Michael met.

Carly's thoughts, Gary, Indiana, Tuesday, June 7th, 1960, 8:25am:

Carly Ann Elizabeth Knight was 2 years old. She could talk, but only a few words. And she could walk. Michael Joseph Jackson was 2 years old also. He could talk, walk, and crawl. It was their first day in nursery school. Carly was still at home napping. She was already ready for school, just still tired. Carly's mother, Sharon Danielle Knight was fixing breakfast for her daughter while her husband, Sam, was sitting on the couch watching television. Sharon had just put pancakes on Carly's and Sam's plates as she walked into Carly's nursery and gently lifted Carly up out of her bed. Carly's eyes slowly opened as they landed on her mother's. "Mama!" Carly screamed, hugging her mommy as she giggled. "Hi, sweet pea! Ready for school?" Sharon said, bouncing Carly in her arms. "Yes, yes, yes, Mommy!" Carly giggled again, as she got up running into the kitchen. "Daddy, Daddy!" Carly screamed as she ran into her father's arms as he picked her up. "Hey, Hon! Ready for school?" Sam said. "Yes, Daddy!" Carly said, laughing. "That's my girl! Come on, Daddy's gonna take you to school." Sam said, bouncing Carly in his arms. "Yay!" She screamed, sat down to eat breakfast, finished, and ran to the front door with her backpack. Sam and Sharon laughed. "Okay, sweetie, you're that excited to go to school?" Sam said, walking to the door. "Yes! I wanna go play, Daddy!" She said. Sharon and Sam looked at each other laughing. "Well Hon, you can also learn and make friends and eat, not only play." Sharon said. Carly's eyes bugged out as she screamed, "LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" Sam kissed Sharon as Carly said, "Yucky!" to them. They both smiled as Carly said, "Bye!" to her mother and walked out the door as Sam put Carly in her car seat and drove off. They arrived at River Lake Preschool at 8:45am, just 5 minutes before the bell rung. Sam and Carly walked into the school building, checked in and walked to Room 8, Mrs. Walker's classroom. "Hello, Mr. Knight! Is this little Carly?" She said. "Yes, this is my daughter, Carly Ann Elizabeth Knight. Carly, sweetie meet Mrs. Walker, your new teacher for the rest of the year!" Sam pulled Nicole toward Mrs. Walker. Mrs. Walker held out her hand for Carly to shake, as Tracy turned to her father shyly. "Um, Daddy? I wanna go home to Mommy." She said. "It's okay, Honey, you're just nervous, that's all. You'll be fine." Sam said as he lightly pushed Carly toward Mrs. Walker. She took her backpack and put it in her cubbie, and took Carly's hand as she led her to the playground. "Bye, Daddy!" Carly said as she waved to her father when he walked out. There were at least 18 kids outside playing either on the slide, swings, tunnels, or playing games. Carly saw one boy being bullied by three 4 year-old kids. He had brown eyes, and looked shy. She felt bad for the boy, so she walked over to them. They were calling him names like, "Big nose!" or "Freak!". She stood in between the boy and the 4 year-olds. "Hey you dumb kids! Pick on your own size you freaks!" She screamed in their faces. They stared at her in shock, grumbled, and walked away. Carly turned around to see the boy trying to hide from her. "Hey, what's wrong? Why were those kids bothering you?" She said, walking toward him. "No, don't look at me! I'm ugly!" he said, turning around. "No you're not! Don't say that again!" She said. "Why? It's true to everyone else!" He said, walking to the swing. Carly grabbed his wrist. "Well, it's a lie to me!" That caught his attention. "What?" The boy said, facing her. "That's a lie, and lying is wrong in Jehovah's eyes. You are not ugly and you never have been." She said, looking him in the eyes. "You're a Jehovah's Witness, too?" He said, shocked. "Of course! Hey, wanna be friends? Which congregation do you go to and what's your name?" Carly asked, motioning him to walk with her around the playground. He did, as he answered her questions. "So Carly, where do you live? I could visit tommorow!" Michael said. "Oh I live on 2301 Jackson Street to be exact. And yes, how about you come over today for dinner? We could have a play date!" Carly said. Michael grinned. "I live on Jackson Street, too! 2300 Jackson Street. Wow this is gonna be amazing!" He said as he jumped up and down with her, laughing.

Normal point of view, Encino, California, Monday, August 30th, 1972, 6:00am:

Carly smiled to herself as she remembered how her and Michael met. "I have been blessed with the best person I could ask for! I love ya, Mike." She whispered, turning to a sleeping Michael. "Same here, love ya too, Carly Ann." Michael said, eyes closed, scaring Carly. "Gosh, you scared me! I thought you were asleep!" Carly said, startled but giggling. "Haha, sorry," Michael said as they both scooted up, backs resting on the headboard. "What were you thinkin' about?" He said. "The first day we met when we were 2. That memory does nothing but make me smile all the time." Carly said, smiling. "I thought you already do that." Michael said. Carly smacked his arm. "Haha, kidding. I remember that too. Does the same." He said, hugging her. "Yeah, and I also remember the time your pants fell down in 3rd grade when we were 8!" Carly said, grinning. Michael blushed. "Hey, that wasn't me! That was Jermaine!" He said. "Yeah, sure it was..." Carly said sarcastically. "Besides, I remember 2 years ago when we were 12 and you slept over the day of your period, turning the middle of my bed into a Japan flag." Michael laughed. Carly blushed. "Hey, that's Mother Nature, not me!" She said. "Well then you tell Mother Nature to clean the sheets," Jermaine said, popping his head into Michael's room. "'Cause I ain't.". Michael and Carly fell over laughing. "Oh god, I'm dying it's so funny." Jermaine said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Momma said to get ready for school." "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Michael said. "Well at least I'm not falling off laughing." Jermaine said. "Ouch!" Michael and Carly said in unison. "Go on and get ready so I can go to school." Jermaine said. "Last time I checked, you're my friend, not my mother." Carly said having Michael fighting the urge to laugh. He lost and laughed like crazy. Jermaine grumbled, and walked downstairs. "What's up with him?" Carly asked, confused. "Ah it's probably teenage hormones. You know 17 year olds like Jermaine get irritated by anything that lives," Michael said, causing Carly to giggle. "Or he's just mad that you kicked his butt in Basketball yesterday." He giggled. They did their 'special handshake' and said their promises as best friends that they did everyday since they were 2. "In sickness, health, death, and or replacement, I, Carly Ann Elizabeth Knight promise to you, Michael Joseph Jackson, that no matter what happens, we are, were, and always will be best friends." Carly said, putting her hand on Michael's chest where his heart was. Michael did the same to her. "In sickness, health, death, and or replacement, I, Michael Joseph Jackson promise to you, Carly Ann Elizabeth Knight, that no matter what happens, we are, were, and always will be best friends." Michael said, putting his hand on Carly's chest where her heart was. "Forever and always?" She said, smiling. "Forever and always." He said, smiling. "Okay, I'm gonna go get ready for school." Carly said, going into Michael's closet for her overnight bag. Michael coughed uncomfortably. "What?" Carly asked, confused. Michael pointed to her bottom. "Number 1, you don't have pants on, and Number 2, the middle of your bloomers are red." Carly immediately shrieked and turned to where Michael couldn't see her underwear. "Ugh, cursed periods!" She said. Michael giggled. Then Carly grinned. "Why were you looking down there then?" She asked causing Michael to blush madly. "I-I-I, uh I, um, I," He stuttered making her giggle. "Applehead." She said, walking into the bathroom with her school clothes. Michael's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" He said, stunned. "Nothing!" She said back, closing the door. "Gosh, sometimes I wonder how that boy's mind thinks..." Carly said to herself. "Hey I heard that!" Michael said. "That was the point!" She said back making them both laugh. She turned the shower on and went in. Carly washed her hair, and stepped out of the shower as she looked for a new pair of underpants. "Michael! Did you see my undies?" She said. "Nope, their all red!" He joked, making her blush. "Oh, zip it Applehead!" She said. She put on another Jackson 5 t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and opened the door as a clean pair of underpants flew at her but she ducked just in time before it hit her forehead. "You didn't have to throw it, you throw like a girl anyway." Carly said, walking back to pick it up. Michael frowned. "Well you broke a promise. You promised last Saturday that you wouldn't call me 'Applehead' again!" He said. "Hey, I got scared. You dropped me into freezing cold water!" She said. "Well then, does this scare you?" Michael said as he walked to her and flung her over his shoulder. "Ugh, so you are gonna do this everyday... Let me down, we gotta go to school, Mike." She said. Michael chuckled and put her down. He saw that she wasn't happy. "Sorry. You look beautiful today!" He said trying to get her to smile. She didn't as she muttered 'Applehead' under her breath and walked downstairs for breakfast. 'Ugh, this is gonna be a long day.' Michael thought as he ran after her downstairs. And indeed, it would be a long day.

Michael's point of view, Encino, California, Monday, August 30th, 1972, 8:00am:

I really didn't mean to get Carly mad. I was just kidding and she knows how I hate being called 'Applehead'. I'd better go apologize. And I'd better be gentle because today she starts her period again... Great. She's gonna start hating anything that moves, including me. I'll have her stay in my room all day and do a few special things for her. We both walked to the dinner table where everyone else was. "Mornin' godzillas!" Marlon said to us as we ate. Carly shot him a death glare. "Shut it, you big mouthed, worthless, fat, jack-" I covered her mouth with my hand quickly. I couldn't believe she'd almost used a bad word, at my brother! I do admit Marlon deserved it for upsetting her in her worst week of the month, but she didn't have to curse about it. Marlon had his mouth open as everyone else laughed. "Freak you all..." Carly said, as she got up and went outside waiting for me. I chewed on my bacon trying to finish breakfast before she broke someone's face. "Gosh, what's her problem?" Marlon asked. "It's the witch's darkest week." Jermaine said, eating his cereal. "Oh shut up, don't call her that! It's called a period! But yeah she's irritated because it's that time of the month. So could everyone please quit annoying her for the rest of the week?" I said, glaring at my 8 brothers and sisters along with my mother, Carly's cousins, Carly's mother and father, and my father. Everyone nodded as I got up to hug everyone and left. "Carly!" I said as I spotted her punching the mail man in the stomach. I pried her off of him as he ran in horror. "Get off me! Get off of me you f-" She screamed when I covered her mouth with my hand again. "Quit cursing! I hate that you know. Come on let's go walk to school." I said, giving her a hug and taking her hand. We walked 5 blocks to school, talking the whole way. We arrived at 8:20 and school started at 9:00, so we've got 40 minutes to go to our lockers, and walk around the school doing nothing as usual. Carly and I walked to our lockers that were across from each other's, and I saw 2 boys walking up to Carly. They looked like they were flirting. "Sup, sweet thang," One of them said, leaning on her locker door. I saw Carly give me a I'm-Gonna-Kill-Them-Now look from across the hall. One of the guys grabbed Carly by the waist as I growled. "Get off of me!" She shouted. A crowd started gathering around them. She pushed him off. Then he grabbed her again as she punched him in the face. People 'Oooo'd to her. I growled again as I ran to her. I walked behind her and put my arms around her waist in front of them and kissed her cheek. "Back off." I said as she put her hands over mine. "Oh great, the Jackson 5 star is dating her. Let's go Hank, before this big nosed freak tries something." The guy said as they both walked away. I let go of her as she spun around facing me. "Thanks, a lot. I would have ripped their faces off if he touched me again..." Carly said. I giggled at her expression. Most of the crowd of students cooed at us as I blushed. "Well I'm not letting them do that. I swear next time I'll punch someone myself!" I said. I was angry, but I already knew violence wasn't the answer. I heard some of the crowd screaming "Michael I love you!" or "Back off him, witch! Michael's mine!" That last one was Miranda, one of the most popular girls in school. I honestly have never been interested in her, and I never will be. I know it's harsh, but she's a total wench! She acts like she's better than everyone else, which isn't true. It's not me, but I think it's Carly. Carly is the most generous, caring, loving, most beautiful person in the world! She's incredibly talented by the way, she has the voice on a goddess, she can dance, and act! I know nobody's perfect, but to me, Carly is. I can't believe I said that... But I think I like her. I do love Diana, but she's taken and twice my age! Carly and I got our things and walked to the library. I held her hand the whole time so she wouldn't break anything or anyone. We checked out a few Abraham Lincoln and John .F. Kennedy books because those were our favorite presidents. We both had all of our classes together, coincidently. We walked into our 1st class, History. Carly and I always stuck together at school, so much that all the students thought we were dating. We sat in the front, as 5 other girls sat around us. A girl tapped me on the shoulder when I turned around. She had blue eyes, and she had a pen and my album, 'Got To Be There' in her hand. "Hi Michael, can I have an autograph?" She asked. Oh just great. They do this every single day! "Sure," I said, faking a smile. "Who am I making this out to?" "Daniella Andrews." She said. I signed, it saying, 'To Daniella Andrews. Much love, Michael Jackson.' She giggled as she said, "Thank you so much!" "You're welcome." I turned back around as Carly giggled. Daniella scowled at Carly. "Wench." She muttered under her breath. Carly heard and she stuck her tongue out at Daniella. Her jaw dropped as Carly giggled again turning back around. Mr. Johnson walked into the room as the bell rung and everyone turned in their homework. "Good morning, class." He said. "Good morning, Mr. Johnson!" Everyone said. "Well today we will learn about Martin Luther King Jr." Mr. Johnson said. I paid attention while Carly slumped in her seat. She hated hearing about him because it was so sad the way he was treated and the way he was killed. She always ended up crying for some reason, and I guess she'd cry today because of her period-thing. "Okay, class. What year and month was Dr. King born in?" He asked. I raised my hand. "Yes, Mr. Jackson?" "January, 1929, Mr. Johnson." I said. "Correct, Mr. Jackson." He said. "Now does anyone know where he was born?" Carly raised her hand. "Ms. Knight?" "Atlanta, Georgia, Mr. Johnson." She said. "Correct, Ms. Knight." Mr. Johnson said. I patted Carly in the arm and she turned to me and smiled. Mr. Johnson taught us about what Dr. King did throughout his life the entire class, and then handed us our homework to review. Carly and I walked to our next class, Science, then Geometry, then Art, then it was lunchtime. We walked into the cafeteria and just about everyone there screamed my name. It was funny to Carly, though. I have no idea why she laughs about that. We got our lunch, and walked over to LaToya, Marlon, Jermaine, Natalie, and Mara. We both sat down next to them, as LaToya was telling a story about what happened in her History class earlier. I ate my apple and listened, hearing her call some girl a "A garbage disposal". I noticed Carly was toying around with her macaroni, and that wasn't a good sign. I nudged her as she turned to me. "What's wrong?" I said, stroking her arm. "Nothin'. Just tired. I had only 3 hours of sleep last night." She sighed. I knew that wasn't the problem, but I'll wait 'til later to find out. Wouldn't wanna bother her now anyway. Natalie, Carly's cousin, spotted a guy she liked that was on the football team. We all laughed watching her flirting with him when his girlfriend showed up. All 5 of us finished eating and headed to our next class, Math. The 5 of us had that class together, too. We all sat in the front row, filling in all the seats there. Mrs. Johnson walked into the class. Yes, coincidently, Mr. Johnson's wife is a teacher here too. "Good afternoon, class!" She said, excited. Mrs. Johnson was me and Carly's favorite teacher because she was always so happy and nice. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Johnson!" We all screamed. "Today we are learning about multiplication! Everyone say it: Mul-tip-lic-ation!" We all repeated her. The rest of the class was her teaching us what multiplication was and a few of the students coming to the chalkboard to practice. The bell rung and Carly, LaToya, Marlon, Jermaine, Natalie, Mara, and I went to the gymnasium for our 6th and final class, Gym. A few girls my age walked up to me and my brothers for autographs. They giggled as we signed our album, 'ABC' and walked off. Carly laughed again. "Carly, why are you always laughing when our fans ask for autographs?" I asked. "I don't know. They giggle like idiots all the time. That's the funny part!" She laughed. LaToya and Marlon laughed, too. "Yeah Mike, you gotta admit they laugh the whole time." Marlon said. Carly, LaToya, Natalie, and Mara went into the girls' locker room and me, Jermaine, and Marlon went into the boys' locker room. I was in the boys' bathroom when I heard at least 3 guys talking outside of my stall. "Yeah, I heard they were dating," One guy said. "Nah, man! Everyone knows Carly and Michael are best friends. I mean, it's Michael Jackson we're talking about. That Carly Knight girl ain't nothin' but a nobody just like her cousins." Another said. I growled at that. "Dude, you're crazy and idiotic. Carly Knight is one beautiful girl! And being that way I bet you Mike has already done it with her, they stick together all the time here. Plus she's always wearing those Jackson 5 shirts. I wouldn't be surprised if they even slept together!" Another one said. I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Yup, of course they've done it already. Miranda said so. She said she heard stuff like that coming from Michael's bedroom window! I bet you Carly's pregnant!" The first one said. "Nah, that Miranda girl is a WENCH! She may be popular, but she's a liar. We all know she just loves Michael so she wants to ruin Carly's reputation." "Crazy, man. I bet 10 bucks that Carly and Michael have done it, and Carly's pregnant." "Fine Kendall, but how are we gonna find out?" "Jose my friend, we are going to tell everyone, including reporters. She'll have to answer unless she wants to be put in every magazine there is." "No, let's just tell her! That's causing problems for no reason. We'd be in there too, y'know." "Okay, okay, but I bet she's done it with him. You will owe me 10 bucks,  
Jose. What about you, Hank?" I heard the name, 'Hank'. Isn't that the guy that grabbed Carly? "Yeah, they've done it. Totally. I tried to flirt earlier and that freak put his hands on her and kissed her cheek. I swear they're dating, 'cause he put his hands on her stomach! That looks like their protecting a baby!" My eyes widened at the thought. "Okay, but if they are still pure, y'all owe me 20 bucks. Each for lying and being nosy." "Okay, deal. Let's go before he comes in." I heard footsteps fainting and I came out of the stall. I looked in the mirror and my cheeks were the darkest red you could think of. I can't believe this. I know for a fact that Carly and I aren't dating, nor did we 'do it', and for sure she isn't pregnant! I hate rumors, I hate reporters and mostly LIARS! I stormed out of the boys' bathroom and put on my gym shorts and t-shirt, and went into the gym where everyone else was. I walked toward Marlon and Jermaine, while Carly sat at the end next to LaToya and Mara. For the first time in history, I decided not to sit next to Carly. She looked at me with confusion, but then shoved it aside and smiled slightly. I knew that hurt her. Everyone single day I sat next to her, but hearing what was in the bathroom upset me. Coach Delroe blew his whistle telling everyone to run outside to the track. We did as I stood next to Marlon, completely avoiding Carly. I saw her run out looking for me, and when she did, I saw shock on her face. The coach blew his whistle again as we all ran 2 laps, running to the bleachers when we were done. I again avoided Carly when we all walked back to our lockers, and then walked home. Carly walked 4 blocks to her house as I watched her go. She didn't talk to me at all. I guess she was wondering what was wrong with me. I saw a tear splash on the sidewalk. I walked home with my brothers and sisters. When we got there, I ran upstairs, closed my bedroom door, and flopped on my bed. I did my homework as I waited for a call from Carly like we did everyday. She'd call me for help with her homework or just to talk for hours. When I finished I went downstairs for dinner. I sat next to Janet and toyed with my food like Carly did at lunch. Whatever was going on with me, I definately wasn't hungry. Janet nudged me and crossed her eyes to make me laugh. I didn't. "Hey Applehead, what's up?" Jackie asked. "Don't call me that." I replied sharply. "Hey man, don't get all Carly on me. Just askin'." He said, raising his hands up. That got me mad. "Mother, may I be excused?" I asked firmly. "Yes, son. Goodnight." She said, worried. I got sad so I got up and kissed her forehead as I went back upstairs. I went to the telephone and dialed Carly's number. I didn't wanna ignore her any longer. She didn't answer and her voicemail came on. 'Hi! This is Carly Knight! Sorry I didn't answer your call, I'm too busy having fun with my best friend, Michael! I'll call you back, bye!' I heard her happy, 10 year old voice and I heard myself giggling in the background. I remember that day. I bought her a telephone the day of one of our playdates. I sunk back into my bed as I turned to my nightstand. A picture of me and Carly when we were 2 years old stood there. I smiled as I picked up the picture and held it. I remember that day, too. Our first day of becoming best friends.

Michael's flashback, Gary, Indiana, Tuesday, June 7th, 1960, 4:30pm:

Carly and Michael were running to Carly's house. School had just ended, so Carly was eager to intruduce Michael to her parents. When they arrived Sam picked Carly up as he greeted her with a hug. "Hey, Hon! How was school?" He said. "Great, Daddy! I made a new friend! This is Michael, Daddy! He's a Jehovah Witness!" Carly squealed, holding Michael's hand. "Well nice to meet you, little guy. I should go call your parents to let them know you're okay. Where do they live?" Sam asked. Michael pointed to the house next door. "Okay, I'll go tell them now." Sam said as he walked next door. Carly and Michael went into Carly's home as Sharon hugged Carly and shook Michael's hand. Carly led Michael into her room as she showed him around the place. They talked for while when Carly said, "Hey Michael, do you wanna be best friends?" "Sure!" Michael said. "Okay then, best friends forever?" She said, holding out her hand for Michael to take. He did as he said, "Best friends forever." They hugged as they went downstairs to see Michael's family sitting at the dinner table.

Michael's point of view, Encino, California, Monday, August 30th, 1972, 8:00pm:

I smiled as I thought of that memory. I turned and put the picture down as I looked at another picture of Carly. It was a picture of her at our house here in Encino the day our families moved to California. It was the day we were moving boxes into the Jacksons' residence. I remember that day too.

Michael's flashback, Encino, California, Saturday, May 14th, 1970, 10:30am:

"Hey, Carly! Can you help me with these boxes? They're full of Jackie and Marlon's clothes!" LaToya yelled inside the moving truck. "Okay L! Let me just get Michael to help with carrying Janet's toys!" Carly yelled back. "Michael! Can you go get Janet's toys and help me with Jackie and Marlon's clothes?" Carly said. "Okay, Carly Ann. I'm coming! Just a second!" Michael said, fixing a camera lens. Carly walked over to Michael in her purple and white stripped t-shirt and blue mid thigh-length shorts. It was a beautiful sunny day, but everyone was unpacking instead of playing. "What are you doing?" Carly asked. "Just fixing my camera lens so I can take pictures. Hey, can I take a picture of you?" Michael said. "Sure! Where to I sit?" Michael pointed to the edge of the pool. Carly walked over and sat where Michael pointed. He snapped the picture and showed her. "That looks cool." She said. "CARLY ANN ELIZABETH KNIGHT!" LaToya screamed. Carly laughed as she answered LaToya. "I'm coming! Come on Michael. You sure have an angry sister." She said. Michael laughed. "Yeah well..." They both walked toward the truck, lifted the boxes, and took some in Michael's room. They unpacked them and looked in Michael's room. "I have a feeling this is the start of an amazing beginning." Michael said. "You bet! Come on. Let's go downstairs and see if Katherine will let everyone go swimming." Carly said as she took Michael's hand and led him to the 2 familes admiring the Jacksons' new home.

Michael's point of view, Encino, California, Monday, August 30th, 1972, 8:15pm:

I smiled again. I am a total idiot! I can't believe I did that to Carly. Tommorow I will go and walk her to school like I normally do, and I'm gonna tell her what's wrong. That was so stupid of me to hurt a girl. Especially my best friend! I clutched Carly's picture to my chest as I tried to go to sleep.

Carly's point of view, Encino, California, Monday, August 30th, 1972, 8:30pm:

I just finished my homework by myself. Normally Michael would climb up my window and help me with it but I guess he didn't. So I didn't wanna call him. But when he called me, I tore up inside. I didn't know what to do, so I decided not to answer. I guess it'd be better if he had time to himself like he did today at school. Always being by my side, literally. I bet to him I got a bit annoying so he avoided me. it hurt, but if that's what he wants, I'm fine with it. I layed onto my bed and looked at a picture of me and Michael when we were 11. I had went with the Jacksons to their home after I won my first soccer game.

Carly's flashback, Gary, Indiana, Friday, June 20th, 1969, 4:15pm:

"Carly Knight gets the ball, she dribbles it to Daniella Andrews, he passes it back to her, she ducks Abby Marks, she kicks it, and GOAL! Carly Knight wins the game folks! 12 to nothing!" The reporter says. Everyone cheers for Carly. "WOO-HOO! You go, girl!" Rebbie screamed. "HOO! HOO! HOO! HOO! GO CARLY!" Jackie, Marlon, Randy, Jermaine, Tito, and Michael yelled. "C-A-R-L-Y you know who's that girl that's fly, It's Carly! Yeah! Yeah! Go Carly! Woo-Hoo!" The cheerleaders screamed. Carly waved at everyone in the bleachers as her and her teammates ran to the showers in the girls' locker room. "You go girly!" Marie said as she high-fived Carly. The team freshened up as they ran back outside to greet the people in the bleachers. Michael was the first to run out and grab Carly, picking her up and twirling her around. "Way to go Carls!" He said as he let her down. Jackie, Tito and Jermaine lifted Carly on their shoulders, shouting, "Go Carly! Go Carly! Go Carly!" Several times. When everyone got to the Jacksons' house, everyone including Carly's teammates and Carly's family were in the kitchen. "Okay, 23 people are too much for this small kitchen! Children 19 years and younger outside to play, and adults 20 years and older stay in the kitchen to help with dinner!" Katherine said. In an instant the kids were outside and the adults were working on Carly's victory cake. Carly and Michael climbed up the tree in the backyard. They did their 'special handshake' and laughed. "Fantastic job, Carly!" Michael said. "Well, couldn't do it without you guys cheering for me." Carly said. "Alright everyone! Come on back inside! We've got cake but Carly get's the first slice!" Sharon yelled. Michael jumped down the tree and Carly backflipped off of the branch as Michael caught her as usual. When everyone was inside, a huge cake with candles spelt, 'Congradulations, Carly' on it lit up the kitchen. Carly got the first slice and then Michael and then everyone else. Everyone screamed, "CONGRADULATIONS, CARLY!" as Carly laughed and smiled.

Carly's point of view, Encino, California, Monday, August 30th, 1972, 8:35pm:

I smiled remembering the thought. That was one amazing day. I decided I'd call Michael back to talk with him. I picked up the telephone he bought me and dialed his number.

*Rings*

Michael:"H-Hello?"  
Carly:"Hey Michael! Oh gosh I'm so happy to hear you!"  
Michael:"O-Oh hey Carly. Um listen, we need to talk."  
Carly:"Oh okay. What about?"  
Michael:"About our friendship."

I dropped the telephone. My heart just felt like it was torn into a million pieces in just one second. "Oh my goodness, he doesn't wanna be my friend!" I said as I covered my mouth with my hand.

Michael:"Hello? Carly? Are you okay? I heard a thud. Are you alright? Carly!"  
*Line goes dead*

I hung up. I couldn't stand it. I fell onto my bed as I pulled the covers over myself. I just need sleep. I may just be dreaming. Oh Jehovah, please, please, please let me be dreaming! I rested my head on my pillow as I fell asleep.

Normal point of view, Encino, California, Tuesday, August 31st, 1972, 7:00am:

Michael jolted up as his alarm rung out through his room. "Oh for goodness sake, shut up!" Michael mumbled as he hit the 'snooze' button. He got up to expect Carly at his window, ready to walk with him to school, but she wasn't there. 'Gosh I am the stupidest person alive.' Michael thought. He got ready for school and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Mornin' Mikey!" Janet said as she ran to give her big brother a hug. "Mornin', Donk!" Michael said back. Everyone ate and left for work and school. Before LaToya left, Michael pulled her aside. "Somethin' ya need, lil' bro?" She asked. "Yeah, about Carly, I messed up about avoiding her. I didn't want to, but yesterday during gym, I heard 3 guys saying that we, well you know, 'did it', and that she's pregnant. I hated it so much that I didn't wanna tell her about it. What do I do?" He asked. "Okay, I'll go talk with her, but you owe me... a candy bar." Michael laughed and handed her a Mr. Goodbar. "Nice doin' business with ya, Mike!" She said as she caught up with Marlon and Jermaine walking with them to school. Michael walked to Carly's house and climbed up to her window, findind that she wasn't there because of the note she had on her window that read, 'Gone to school, Michael. Too fast for ya! Meet you in History! Save me a seat! ~Carly' Michael smiled at her saying she was too fast for him. She had that note since they were 12. He climbed down and ran 2 minutes to catch up with his brothers and sisters. The morning went by fast. At lunch Michael caught up with Carly at her locker. "Hey Carls! How ya doin'?" Michael said, grabbing her books for her. "Okay, Michael, I know you wanted space, so I'm just fine with it if you don't wanna be friends anymore." Carly said. Michael's face dropped. "Carly, I have a lot of things to tell you why I avoided you yesterday, which was the worst mistake of my life by the way. Can I explain?" He pleaded. Carly nodded as the whole way to the cafeteria Michael explained. When he finished, Carly's mouth was wide open. "I. Will. Literally. Hurt. These. Jerks." She said. "I ain't pregnant, nor did we 'do it', nor am I a freaking wench!" She screamed. "Okay Carly Ann, calm down we know it's not true. And everyone else knows I'm shy about that stuff so it didn't happen." Michael said as he blushed. "I'm really sorry that I avoided you though. I was stupid." He said looking down at his feet. Carly gave him a tight hug. "It's okay. I didn't know." They sat down with LaToya, Marlon, Jermaine, Natalie, and Mara again and the same thing happened for the rest of the year.

Normal point of view, Encino, California, Saturday, December 21st, 1975, 10:40am:

Today was a snow day. A huge snow day! The roads were blocked and a few houses were snowed in. This was something very rare in California, so of course everyone was outside playing. Carly, Natalie, Sharon, and Mara were on their way to the Jacksons' home again to play in the snow. When Carly stepped foot onto the Jacksons' lawn, she felt something really cold land on her chest. She looked up and didn't see anyone. She already knew something was up. "Natalie! Mara! The Jackson boys are back and they're trying to ambush us!" She yelled through the snow. A second later Natalie and Mara were by her side, as they walked to the big backyard. When they were near the pool, the girls heard indian shouts coming from all directions. "Oh no, they're here! HIDE!" Carly said. She ran into the garden shed as Natalie climbed up a tree with Mara. The 5 boys already knew where the girls were, so they played a trick on Natalie, Carly, and Mara. "I think they went inside, Tito! I can't find them out here!" The girls heard Jackie shout. They heard footsteps stopping, so the 3 girls jumped out of the trees and the garden sheds together, only to be pumbled with snowballs by the 5 Jackson brothers. "Hey you tricked us!" Natalie said as Tito threw snowballs at her and she threw them back at him. "Wait, where's Michael?" Carly asked. Grins and smirks appeared on the boys' faces. Carly went in the backyard to look for Michael when she heard a thud, turned around and was to be met by Michael, that tackled her to the ground. "Well hello to you too!" Carly laughed as Michael got off of her. His hands were behind his back with something in it. "Hi, Carly Ann!" He said. He walked to her to hug her and when he did, he felt something cold on the back of his afro. It was a snowball. "Hey! That's not fair! You cheated!" He laughed. "Nope, I believe you did, Mike. I missed you!" Carly said. "Did not, haha. And I missed you too. How was Encino without us Jacksons around for 5 months?" Michael said. The Jackson 5 had went on a tour in Australia for 5 months, so that meant Carly couldn't go. "Lonely. Very, very, VERY lonely." She said, pouting. Michael giggled. "Well, now I'm back. Let's go to see what everyone else is doing. Shall we?" Michael said, holding his arm out for Carly to hook hers with. She hooked her arm with Michael's and laughed. "We shall." They walked to the back door to be greeted with screaming girls. It was Rebbie, LaToya, and Janet. "Oh my gosh! Carly you're here!" Janet screamed as she ran into Carly's arms. "Girl, you got no idea how much we missed you!" Rebbie screamed. "Oh god, Carly Ann! I missed you so much!" LaToya screamed. The 3 Jackson sisters ran to Carly, hugging her so tight, she couldn't breathe. "Haha, I missed you all too! But I um... can't... breathe!" She said. They all let go, laughing. "Hehe sorry! We missed you too much!" Janet said. Then we heard a woman's voice scream. "Oh my goodness! Carly you're here!" Katherine screamed. "Oh gosh, Katherine you look amazing!" Carly said, noticing she lost weight. "Oh child! Come here! You lookin' good yourself!" Katherine said, as Carly walked over to hug her. "Girl you have no idea how much we missed you!" She said. Just then the 6 Jackson brothers came in. "Carly, we're hooooome!" They yelled. "Oh my gosh! I can already see that you guys made every single girl at that concert faint!" Carly said as she hugged and kissed all of them. "Carly! Girl come here!" Joseph said. Katherine had talked some since into Joseph about being nice to her in 1973, so since then he's been amazing to her and her family. "Oh goodness, Joseph!" Carly said, running to hug Joseph. "Girl you lookin' good! Why don't you come and sit with all of us for a movie tonight?" He said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" "Carly Ann Elizabeth Knight! Come here, girly!" Carly's aunt Beatrice said. Carly cried. She hadn't seen her aunt since she was 6 years old. "Oh. My. Gosh! I'm totally dreaming!" Carly screamed as she hugged her aunt tight. Later that day everyone sat down and ate, then went outside and played in the snow. Even Carly's aunt played a few rounds with Jackie and Tito! That night Carly, her cousins, her aunt, her mother, and Carly decided to sleep over for the 50th time. This time since her aunt was here, Natalie slept in Marlon's room, and Mara slept in Randy's room. Carly put on her pajamas and went out of Michael's bathroom, and into his bed. Michael slept on the floor this time, because of the incident of when they were 14. It was 9:30pm already. "Hey Michael," Carly said, staring at the ceiling above. "Yeah, Carly?" Michael said. "How much did you miss me?" "I can't explain it, Carls. Every night, I'd count the stars, knowing that 10 hours back you'd be doing the same thing. I wished all the time that I could hug you, or that you'd be in the audience cheering me on, but it couldn't happen. I remember me and my family missed you so much that we dedicated our song, 'I'll Be There' to you on October 8th. It was a whole day dedicated to you, Carly Ann. That's how much we love you." Tears were streaming down Carly's face. She didn't know that Michael and his family loved her that much. "Michael, can I have a hug?" Carly asked. "I thought you'd never ask!" Michael said as he jumped from the floor, into his bed. Michael kissed her forehead. "I can't believe we're growing up! We're already 17 and next year we'll be adults!" Carly said. "Yup, we sure aren't the two kids playing on the playground anymore... I'm gonna miss being a kid." Michael said. "I know right? It seems like only yesterday we were 4 years old putting worms in Daniella's lunch!" Carly laughed. So did Michael. "Haha, yeah! I can't believe that was 13 years ago. We've been best friends for almost 14 years!" He said, ruffling Carly's hair. "Yup. I feel old even at 17!" She said. "Yeah, me too. But now we're closer to having our own kids! If I could have a kid, I would want a little girl. I'd name her... Carly Ann." Michael said. Carly gasped. "Oh my gosh, Mike! You'd name your little girl after me?!" She screeched. Michael nodded. "Of course! What else? It's obvious!" He said. "Okay then, if you'd name your kid after me, then I'd name mine Michaela. And if it's a boy, Prince Michael." She said. Michael hugged Carly. "Girl you know that you are the best person in the world?" Michael said. Carly smirked. "Well I've heard it before." She said. "By the way, Carly Ann Jackson? You copied my middle name too?" She said. "Maybe. It's a nice name though, just like yours." Michael said, poking Carly in her stomach. She giggled and looked at her stomach. "I can't believe one day a baby is gonna come out of this thing. I mean look at it! It's flat as a plateypus's foot!" She said. Michael laughed and tickled her sides. Carly laughed along with him. Michael looked at his clock, it read 10:00pm. "Hey Carly Ann, wanna hear my song? It's the song you came up with in 1972. The 'One Day In You Life' song." Michael said. Carly nodded. He got up from the bed and went to his record player. He turned on the song and lowered the volume dome a bit. A few seconds later Carly was already lightly swaying to the music. Michael smiled looking at her. "Wanna dance with me?" He asked. "Sure Mike!" Carly said. Michael walked over to Carly, snaked his hands around her waist, as she put her hands around his neck. They swayed to Michael's voice. He sung the words in Carly's ear as they rocked back and forth. While the song played, Michael leaned in closer to Carly's lips. Just then, Janet, LaToya, Jackie, and Tito came in the room. Carly froze as Michael quickly turned the music off and stepped away from Carly. Janet and Jackie laughed. "Oh so my big brother's finally got himself a girlfriend?" Janet said. Michael blushed and so did Carly. "U-Um, I'm gonna go see where Natalie and Mara are." Carly said, awkwardly walking out of Michael's room. "Why do you guys always embarrass me? She probably won't wanna talk to me again." Michael said. Jackie laughed. "I said y'all need to get together! You both are perfect for each other but ya just don't see it! Anyway, Momma said y'all gotta go to bed." Jackie said, walking out of the room. "Come on, Mike, you're a smart dude. You should already know that you and Carly Ann belong together. Just stop being so shy and ask her out already! You've known the girl for 14 years. But if you break her heart I swear brother or not you'll see stars." Tito said, walking out with Jackie. "Listen to 'em, little bro! You won't regret it." LaToya said, going out with her brothers. Janet sat down on Michael's bed with Michael. "So, do you like her, Mike?" Janet said. Michael nodded. "When?" She asked. "2 years ago. Remember the time we all went to the movie theater? Well when we dropped Carly off, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and it kinda made me have feelings for her. I've even bought an engagement ring for use in a few years and a promise ring. But the thing is that what if it doesn't work out? Then that'll ruin our friendship and I will hate myself for doing that to her. But, Jan, I don't think I like her, I think I love Carly." When Michael finished, Janet's mouth was wide open. "Oh my goodness Michael! You should tell her! Oh gosh I can see my little nephew or niece right now, cradled in your arms as LaToya and I plan the wedding and the boys plan the bachelor party!" She said. Michael stared at his sister in shock. "Whoa, wait a second, who said we're gonna get married? I'm only 17, sis. And a baby? You're crazy. Wait, how did you know how weddings are planned, anyway?" "Oh I just overheard Carly talking to LaToya about marrying a special someone that's in the Jackson 5. I know it's you! Randy's too young, Marlon is too, Jackie is engaged and so is Tito, and Jermaine's married already. It has to be you, Michael! Carly Ann wants to marry you!" Janet squealed, jumping up and down. Michael shushed her. "Not so loud, Jan. You know there are 16 people in this house, right? But what? Are you sure or did you overhear Rebbie talking about Nick again?" Janet nodded. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! Carly's gonna be my sister! Carly's gonna be my sister!" Janet said, dancing around Michael's room. Michael laughed, then his face filled with shock. "Carly wants to marry ME. Cary Ann Elizabeth Knight wants to spend her life with ME!" Michael choked. Janet giggled. "Michael, loosen up! You both are perfect! And if you dare say you aren't good enough for her, I will snap your finger." She said. "Since when have you guys become so violent?" He laughed. Just then, they both heard the creak of wood. "What was that?" Michael said, standing up. He walked to his bedroom door and looked around in the hallway. He saw nothing, so he went back inside. "Janet, can you go get Carly? I guess tonight's the night." He said. Janet's eyes widened. "MICHAEL JOSEPH JACKSON! I said I saw my little nephew or niece when y'all got married. Not at 17!" Michael blushed. "No Jan! I didn't mean THAT. I meant to ask her out! How in the world did you get all this information about the 'you know what' thing?" He said. Janet smirked. "You do know that Jermaine and Hazel are here too, right? Well a little birdy overheard them 'doing something together', and that 'something' ended up with Jermaine screaming her name, and plus the bed banging against the wall beside my room." She said. "JANET! Aww man now I got disturbing images in my noggin! Who else has been doing this within your earshot?" He said. She smirked again. "Jackie and his fiance, Tito and his, Marlon and his girlfriend who by the way sinned, and then Randy did once, then Rebbie and Nick last month, LaToya had a guy over here last year, and I heard Joseph, by the way he's cheating again, so everyone except you and Carly." Michael dropped onto his bed as he blushed. "Janet Damita Jo Jackson, will I have to have the 'talk' with you so that you don't sin like they did?" Janet shook her head. "Michael, I am a god-fearing child, and I am very smart if you haven't noticed. So you won't be seeing a bump on this thing anytime soon. Plus most kids at my age think it's weird and disqusting." "Alright then, Dunk. Come over here you little birdy!" Michael said as he opened his arms, Janet jumping into them. "I am gonna have to tell everyone that there's a kid in this house that sure didn't need to hear that stuff." He said. Janet laughed. "Well soon, you and Carly will be next on the list." She said, smirking again. Michael blushed and lightly pushed her arm. "I'll go get Carly. Oh gosh I'm so excited! Y'all are gonna fall in looooove!" She cooed, walking out of the room. Michael laughed and sighed. "Mrs. Carly Ann Elizabeth Jackson, one day you'll see how much I love you." He said, walking into his bathroom. Carly sighed as she let out the breath she'd been holding in and walked out of the hallway and into Michael's room when she heard the shower turn on. She flopped into the bed. 'Janet Jackson, you have sure got a big mouth!' Carly thought. But she was so happy, though. She also had feelings for Michael, but was scared for the same reason Michael was. "I'm gonna be Mrs. Carly Jackson! I'm gonna be Mrs. Carly Jackson!" She chanted, low enough for Michael or anyone else not to hear. She sat up when the shower turned off. Michael walked out with a towel on. He froze when he saw Carly. "Oh goodness, sorry Carly, I didn't know Janet had gotten you so soon!" He said as he ran to the closet, changing quickly. Carly blushed then laughed. Michael sat down on the bed next to Carly. "Umm, Carls?" He said, staring at the ground. "Yes, Michael?" She said. "Can I tell you something?" "Anything, Mike!" "Okay this isn't gonna be easy because I'm embarrassed and my shyness might get the best of me, but I want you to know that... that... I-I.. I-I think I-I-I love you." When Michael finished, Carly smiled and wrapped her arms around Michael and hugged him. "Oh god, Michael I love you too! I didn't think you'd love me back, but you do! Oh my, I'm so happy right now!" She squealed. Michael smiled. "Okay then, Carly Ann Elizabeth Knight, will you be my girl?" Michael asked. Carly nodded. Michael grinned as he slipped the promise ring on Carly's middle finger. She grinned as Michael looked in her eyes. He leaned closer to her as he kissed her for the first time. It lasted 10 seconds. When they pulled away, they felt another presence in the room. It was Janet, smirking like an idiot. "That is the best thing I have ever seen. You guys are the cutest couple in the history of 'em!" She said. Michael blushed and Carly laughed. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. "I kinda told her she could watch the first kiss. It's funny how she appeared out of nowhere though." Michael frowned at this. "Okay, is this funny?" Michael said, tickling her. Carly laughed uncontrollably as Janet came to save her. Screams of laughter filled the house as Jermaine knocked on Michael's door. He opened it and said, "Can you guys keep it down? You're too loud and it's 12 in the morning." He said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Janet smirked again saying, "Well I'm not surprised that isn't the only LOUD thing that could be heard tonight." She winked at Michael and he laughed. Jermaine blushed. "Yeah that's right, Jackson. I heard you and your 'Babygirl' doin' stuff in there. Don't deny it, 'cause I voice-recorded it. I couldn't sleep with that stupid bed of yours banging against my wall! So I got payback." Janet said, pulling out her tape recorder. She played it as the 4 of them heard Jermaine and Hazel's voices, making Carly and Michael blush but laugh uncontrollably. Jermaine's cheeks were 50 shades of red. He grumbled and walked back into his room. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Night, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." She winked and left. Carly laughed again. Janet stepped back into the doorway saying, "Oh, and I want wedding invitations out in 2 years, tops!" She said, walking back out. Carly looked at Michael as she stroked his cheek. "Wanna watch a movie? I brought Titanic!" She said, going into Michael's closet to look for the movie. She pulled it out, went to Michael's television, and popped it in. "Sure, anything to get Jermaine and Hazel off of my mind!" He said. Carly layed next to Michael in the bed, as they watched the movie. In the middle of the movie, Carly could hear Michael's faint snoring already. He was smiling in his sleep and mumbling her name. She smiled as she fell asleep, too.

Normal point of view, Encino, California, Sunday, December 22nd, 1975, 6:52am:

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Michael Joseph Jackson and Carly Ann Elizabeth Knight, just what in the world do you think you're doing?" LaToya, Tito, Jackie, Jermaine, Janet, Rebbie, Marlon, and Randy said in unison. In an instant Carly shrieked and jumped up from Michael's bed as Michael hid under his covers. "Aye! What's with the wake-up call? It's Sunday, y'know!" Carly grumbled, flopping on back on the bed. "Waking Michael up for rehearsal, that's what. We didn't expect to find minature Jermaine and Hazels in here." Jackie said, as Jermaine thumped him in the head. "Oh shut up, she's sleeping." He said. "Not for long.." Janet smirked. "Why are you guys always ruining stuff? I didn't do anything to deserve this embarrassment you rascals." Michael said. "You, my brother, are the rascal. Sinning in your parents' house like that!" Tito said. Michael and Carly's eyes widened. "Y-Y-You. T-Think. We. D-Did. I-IT?" Michael gasped. Everyone nodded. "Well, for your information, last night we were watching a movie, and fell asleep. You guys are nuts if you think I'd do that before marriage." Michael said. "Ooooooh, yeah I forgot. You're too much of a wimp to even touch a girl." Jermaine said. Michael threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, we're dating now." Michael said. Everyone cooed at them. "I told ya he'd find the guts to ask her! Jermaine and Rebbie, y'all owe me 5 bucks, each." Jackie said. Everyone laughed including Michael and Carly. "Well then, I'll go get ready and meet you guys in 20 minutes downstairs." Michael said. Everyone nodded as they walked out. Carly got back under the covers and pretended to snore. "Oh come on, Carls. You promised that you'd go to the studio with me today. Come on sleepyhead!" Michael said, laughing. Carly shook her head. "Nooo! Does it have to be today? It's Sunday! We've got winter break from school and you all just got back and you gotta work already! That's not fairrrr!" She whined. She layed onto the bed. Michael crawled at the foot of the bed and tried to grab her ankles to pull her off of his bed, but he couldn't get a hold of them because she kept kicking. "Come on, pleasee? For me?" He said. She shook her head. "I'm still sleepy!" She whined. Michael finally got a hold of her ankles as he crawled between her legs to her stomach. "Okay, if you go, I'll take you out on a date right after. Just the 2 of us. No family or friends. How does that sound?" Michael said, looking up at her, holding her hands. Carly smiled, squeezing his hands. "Sure, Mike. But you owe me. I may be a morning person but only when I'm fully rested." She said. Michael smiled back, kissing her stomach a few times as he got off of her and went into his bathroom. "I am the happiest person in the world!" Carly screeched. Michael popped his head through his bathroom door. "I heard that! I am too." He laughed. He made a 'come here' symbol with his finger as Carly ran to Michael, jumping into his arms. He kissed her. "Wait, one more," He said as he kissed her again. "Okay, last one." He said as he did again, laughing. Carly giggled as he said, "Hey, I can't help it! You taste like roses!" He said. Carly laughed. "Liar! We both smell like rotten fish! We've got morning breath, y'know." Michael nodded in agreement. "Ah, I don't care. You still look like a rose." "Aww, Michael!" Carly said. Janet, Jermaine, and Jackie clapped in the doorway. "Y'all are too cute!" Janet said, running to hug the both of them. Michael and Carly blushed. "Do you all even know what privacy means?" Carly said. They all nodded. "But I can't help it! You guys are cute to watch! We got a romantic comedy movie living in our house!" Janet said. Everyone laughed. "See, Mike? I told ya to listen! Now you did and you're the happiest dude in the world." Jackie said. Michael laughed and nodded. "Well I'm gonna take a shower, see you all downstairs." Michael said as he grabbed his clothes and went into his bathroom. "I guess I can go downstairs to eat with you all." Carly said. "Great! Momma's making our favorite! French Toast with oranges and Cinnamon flavored oatmeal!" Janet said. Carly and Janet jumped up and down. They all went downstairs, as Katherine hugged all of them. "Mornin' everyone!" Carly said. "Mornin' Carly Ann!" The Jackson family said in unison. "Mornin' Carls!" Natalie, Mara, and Sharon said in unison. Carly sat down next to Jackie and Jermaine and LaToya. LaToya side-hugged Carly as she whispered, "So you guys finally got together?" Carly nodded. LaToya screamed. "What?!" Tito said, dropping his plate of eggs. "What happened, sis?" Marlon said. In an instant Michael was downstairs, topless with his undergarments on. "What's going on?" He said. Tito, Marlon, Jackie, Jermaine, Janet, Rebbie, LaToya, Randy, and Carly tried their best to hold on their laughter but it didn't work. "What?" Michael said. Carly and Janet pointed at Michael. "You're... In.. Hehe.. Your... Bloomers!" They said in-between fits of laughter. Then everyone else laughed when Carly said 'Bloomers'. Michael looked down and blushed as he ran back upstairs. "Oh gosh, I'm dying!" Janet said. A few minutes later Michael came back downstairs, fully clothed. "Well, now you decide to wear clothes, Mr. Jackson?" Jermaine said, as Michael growled at him. Everyone giggled a little as LaToya choked on her orange juice. "Really? You guys really gotta make everyone laughing so hard their ribs are see-able all the time? This is a new shirt!" She said. Jermaine laughed. "Sorry, sis. Didn't know you felt so strong about that. I'll try my best to keep my happiness out of your range, for our family's sake." He said, dramatically as he put his hand to his heart. LaToya rolled her eyes and groaned as she got up and went to her and Janet's room to change her shirt. Michael sat down next to Carly and Janet, holding Carly's hand. Janet, Randy, and Jermaine notice as they coo at them. "Well, would ya lookie' here, Mr. Jackson just decided to sit down next to Mrs. Jackson. Ain't that cute?" Jermaine says, in his southern accent. Everyone laughes as Carly and Michael blush. "Well, speaking of Misters and Misses, where's your little Hazel, Jermaine? I could have sworn she was here with all the loud noises coming from your room." Carly smirks, while Jermaine's face goes red. The family laughes even harder. "Yeah, I've got proof too!" Janet says, playing the tape. Jermaine immediatly gets up and chases Janet through the house as she laughes histerically. Tito pushes his plate away from himself as he stands up. "Yeah, I don't think I wanna eat anymore... Jermaine has ruined my appetite yet again." He says as he walks to his room, leaving everyone giggling. "Well I'm gonna go get ready." Carly said, walking up to Michael's room. As Michael eats his breakfast, he notices everyone at the table staring at him. "What?" He said. Everyone smirked. "Come on, Mike, tell us about you and Carly!" Jackie said. Michael blushed as he shook his head. "My love life is private, big brother." He said standing up. Carly came downstairs in a peach sweater, the one Michael and Janet bought her back in 1974, and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was straightened, and she had the pink bow Michael made for her when they were 5 years old on, and the heart-shaped locket LaToya bought her when she was 10. Michael smiled as Carly walked toward him. Just then, Janet and Jermaine came running down the hall, crashing into Carly and Michael, falling to the floor. "Ouch! What the heck was that for?" Carly said, as she got off of Michael, standing up. Her foot got hooked with Janet's as Carly tripped again, her body colliding with the kitchen floor, again. "Mother of Marilyn Monroe!" Carly said, as she got up again. "Sorry, Carls, I gotta make sure Jermaine doesn't get this tape!" Janet said, running up to her room, slamming the door as an angry Jermaine runs after her, shouting profanities at her. "Hey kids, watch your language!" Sharon said, giggling. Well, another long day for the Jacksons and the Knights.

Michael's point of view, Encino, California, Saturday, May 22nd, 1976, 5:45pm:

Finally, after a long day of recording new Jackson Five songs, I get to spend time with my Carly Ann. And this wasn't just a date, it was a sleepover at a hotel in Santa Monica. Even though we've been dating for almost 6 months, it feels so long. Anyway, I'm in my room getting ready for my date with Carly. I just put on my tuxedo as Jackie knocked on the door. "Mike, I got somethin' for ya!" He said, opening the door. He held a beautiful corsage in his left hand, and a pair of keys in the other. "Oh wow, Jack, you're letting me drive Speedy?" I said in shock. Jackie has this amazing car that he named 'Speedy', and he wouldn't let anyone touch it. "You bet! You're almost 18, anyway. You and Carly drive somewhere pretty, who knows, something precious to both of y'all might be taken away.." He winks as he tosses me the keys to his car and the corsage for Carly. I blush realizing what he meant, my virginity. I finish getting dressed up as I walk downstairs only to be met by my 3 screaming sisters and my 5 hooting brothers. "You go, Mike!" Marlon said. I rolled my eyes. "Oh my gosh! Carly is gonna be my sister soon! I can tell!" Janet screamed, as LaToya and Rebbie screamed with her. "Bye everyone!" I said as I walked out of the house and closed the door. I opened the trunk to Jackie's car as I put Carly's overnight bag and mine in it, closed it and got into the driver's seat, started the car up, and drove 5 blocks to Carly's house. When I got there, I knocked on the door, as Carly opened it. My jaw dropped. She wore a sparkly strapless pink dress that stopped right below the knees, with pink 4-inch heels to match, her mother's white pearl earrings shining from her ears like stars, the silver necklace I bought her earlier today, silk white gloves that stopped at her elbow, and her hair wavy but curly stopping at the middle of her back. She looked like a princess. "Wow, you look like a princess, Carls!" I said as I hugged her, and planted a kiss on her red lips. "Thanks, Mike, and you look like a prince!" She said. I took her hand and led her to the car. She gasped. "Jackie let you use Speedy?" She said. I nodded as we got in and I started up the car. We drove away from Havyenhurst as the car drove toward Santa Monica. "Michael Jackson, where are we? We've been driving for an hour." Carly whined. I smiled as I kept driving.

Another hour passed as I pulled into the parking lot of a Quality Inn, near the Santa Monica Pier. I parked Jackie's car and turned to look at my sleeping beauty. I smiled as I picked her up, and carried her into the hotel lobby, and then to our room along with the 2 bags. I closed the door and layed her onto the bed. I kissed her forehead as I layed down with her, falling asleep.

Carly's point of view, Santa Monica, California, Sunday, May 23rd, 1976, 6:00am:

I jolt awake as the sound of an alarm clock fills the room. "Ugh." I groan as I turn it off. 'Wait a second, that's not my alarm clock, nor is this my bed... Where the heck am I?' My thoughts are interupted by Michael. "Morning, beautiful." He said, kissing my cheek. "Morning. Michael, where are we?" I ask. Michael grins and then I know I'm in trouble. "Santa Monica, hon!" He says. My eyes widen. "Michael! Santa Monica? Why? You said we'd go on another date, not a vacation!" I snapped, smacking my right palm to my forehead. Michael's face fills with sadness. I notice and I feel bad. I kiss him long enough for us both to suffocate. I pull away, planting kisses all over his face, mumbling, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Michael." He hugs me, letting me know it's okay. "I wanted to make this week special, because we're going to be staying here the whole week." He said. I'm surprised, but glad that he was so thoughtful that he wanted to spend a whole week alone with me. I smile as Michael lifts me off of the bed, and holds me to the wall. My legs are wrapped around his waist, as his arms circle my waist. "I love you. So much." Michael said, kissing me. I blush, but smile. "I love you more. More than you'll ever know." I say. He laughes as we kiss again. He lets me down as I go to the bathroom to get ready.

~ 6 days later ~

Man, the whole week went by, fast! Tommorow Michael and I go back to Encino. I groan. It's not that I'm not excited, I'ts because we go back to the noise and the tabloids and the paparazzi. But I don't give a fudge about any of that stuff if Michael's with me. He makes me feel safe all the time. I wish we were married. Then, I'd be truly happy for the rest of my life. Today, Michael's taking me out to dinner on the Santa Monica Pier. I'm pretty excited, because that's where all the carnival rides are! As I walk out of the hotel to meet Michael on the beach, I stop dead in my tracks. I see lights, a table, and flowers. Lots and lots of flowers! When I walk towards the beautiful place, I see Michael. He's dressed in a blue tuxedo, with black shoes, his huge afro shining in the sun. Michael smiles at me as I walk to him. Wow, this whole thing is like a fairytale! "You look beautiful, Carly." He said, taking my hands and sitting me down. I blush. "Thank you, Michael, for all of this. It must have cost you a fortune! It's like a fairytale come true!" I say. Michael grins from ear to ear. "That's what I want it to be. The princess and the prince kind of thing." He said. Just then, Michael takes my hand again, and takes me closer to the ocean water. He wraps his arms around me from behind. "Close your eyes." Michael says. I close my eyes, as I feel Michael moving in front of me. "Open." I open my eyes, as Michael starts kneeling down on one knee. I gasp. He takes out a small black box. "Carly, I don't know if you've known this, but ever since I met you on the playground 15 years ago, my life got a whole lot worth while. You are the one that makes me smile all the time, even as a teenager or a kid. You are everything I could ask for in a wife, girlfriend, and best friend, and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it means giving up my fame. I love you more than anything. You are my sun, my moon, my world, my everything. Carly Ann Elizabeth Knight, will you marry me?" Michael says, as he opens the box. Tears run down my cheeks, and drop to Michael's shirt. "Yes! A million times yes, Michael. Yes I will marry you!" I say, as he stands up and slides the ring on my finger. Michael hugs me tightly, as I cry into his shoulder. I feel drops of water on my dress. I look up to see that Michael is crying too. "Michael, you're crying?" I say. He nods. "I don't know what to do. I'm marrying the prettiest woman on Earth. It's overwhelming." He says. I laugh. "Well I'm marrying the most talented, handsome, sweetest man on Earth, and it's overwhelming." I said, giggling. He takes my hand yet again as we run to the hotel. Michael closes the door, as he looks at me with shyness. "I'm kind of scared about this." He said, looking at his feet, blushing. I blush and smile. "Me too. It's okay, we can take it slow." I said. Michael slowly nods and walks to me, blushing uncontrolably.


End file.
